salvation_questfandomcom-20200214-history
TJ Versus the Teacher
TJ Versus the Teacher is the seventh episode of Salvation Quest. Summary "The Crusaders butt heads with a new substitute whose unorthodox teaching style leads to chaos in the classroom." Plot The scene opens on the Crusaders sitting in class, discussing how they heard that their teacher had fallen ill. As they say a quick prayer to her health, the classroom door suddenly bursts open. A substitute teacher comes in, and TJ, Shelley, and Jimmy are immediately shocked. It's none other than TJ's Auntie Christine. She introduces herself to the class as Ms. Pumila and says that she will be teaching the class while their teacher is unwell. TJ grits his teeth and prepares for the worst. Ms. Pumila writes "The Law of Evolution" on the chalkboard. She proceeds to explain that the Law of Evolution means that a long time ago, humans used to be monkeys which then eventually turned into people. TJ puts his hand up and says that evolution is a theory and not a law, and says that evolution can't be true because it contradicts the word of God. She talks to him condescendingly, explaining that all the scientists agree that humans used to be monkeys. A different classmate asks how humans could have come from stinky, ugly monkeys, and Ms. Pumila responds that all humans are just like animals inside. After that, the bell rings, signaling the end of class. The Crusaders go to the principal's office to tell him about what Ms. Pumila was teaching. The principal responds that even though he knows it's not true either, the rules say that she's allowed to teach about evolution, and that he doesn't have the power to tell her that she can't. The Crusaders leave his office, dejectedly trying to decide what to do. They decide to sleep on it and figure out their plan tomorrow. At school the next day, students are suddenly behaving like wild animals, leaping around the classroom and throwing chairs and desks. When TJ demands to know why a student is doing that, he responds "Ms. Pumila said we all used to be monkeys, so now I want to act like a monkey!" and continues his rampage. When Ms. Pumila comes in, she encourages the chaotic students and suggests that the ones who aren't taking part try to return to their roots. Some students reluctantly try to play along, but the Crusaders remain in their seat. She asks why they aren't joining in; TJ assertively responds that he is a man created in the image of God and he will not lower himself to be like an animal. The other Crusaders nod in agreement. Furious, Ms. Pumila sends all three of them to the principal's office. The Principal is initially stern with the children but they plead for him to come back with them to the classroom. He eventually yields after agreeing that it is peculiar that such typically good students would be sent to him. The class is in shambles as the Crusaders and the Principal walk into the room; Ms. Pumila has her feet up on the desk and is painting her toenails. The Principal shouts and demands that the kids stop wrecking the room. He asks Ms. Pumila what the meaning of this is; she nonchalantly responds that this is what modern science says is the best way for kids to learn. TJ makes an earnest call to the rest of the class to ask them if acting like an animal is truly fulfilling. His classmates, becoming worn down from the activity, concede that it was fun for a bit but they can't keep it up. TJ says that the only way to truly feel connected to who you really are is to have a personal relationship with God. He begins a prayer circle, getting everyone in the class to hold hands and ask for salvation. Ms. Pumila is disgusted, proclaims to the Principal that she quits and storms out of the classroom. The class cheers as she exits, and the Principal gets them to work to put everything in the classroom back in place. As they work, TJ reflects that while it's good to listen to your teacher, a real Christian has to watch out for the Devil wherever they go. Gallery ss25.png ss26.png ss27.png ss28.png